


Seijoh's second castle

by mydearconfidant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Aobajousai Girls' Volleyball Club, F/M, Gen, main character could be read as aromantic, mmmmm yes they showed up for like 3 seconds they're real, oikawa who, this isn't actually shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearconfidant/pseuds/mydearconfidant
Summary: Love is just like Shojo Beat! You pine after the popular prettyboy until he likes you....right?But this isn't Shojo Beat and that isn't your life.Aoba Johsai has two blue castles and you choose the less famous one. In another story, there is a lot to be said about the Great King's Aoba Johsai.In this story, there is a lot to be said about the Great Queens' Castle.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Seijoh's second castle

You’ve fallen in love. It’s something about Oikawa Tooru. He is something. (grand, proud, and a touch of hurting on the inside.) 

But…

You patch up your knees. Oikawa Tooru, you’ve decided, is a lot like falling. Falling and breaking. Breaking your knees. Breaking your pride. (like a sandcastle by the beach that a child naively thinks will last forever)

If this was a work of fiction, you’d also think “breaking your heart”, but that thought hasn’t crossed your mind in ages.

But this isn’t Shojo Beat and you aren’t that kind of person. 

So, what now?

You haven’t fallen in love, but are rising in it. It’s something about volleyball. This is the long road, the bottom of the mountain, the hunger for the peak. (it’s hard to breathe at the top. But oh the struggle, the frenzied blood rush- you live and die by chasing the sky).

You build something out of yourself. A castle wall- not of sand, not of stone, but of sapphire. Your arms become unbreakable. Your stance, steadier. You are the fiercest shield, the impassionate deity guarding the backs of giants.

You are a libero, and your wall joins together with 5 others.

Seijoh has two blue castles. If this was someone else’s story, maybe Oikawa the Great would take center stage. If this was someone else’s story, maybe you’d walk down the aisle to find Tooru waiting for you. 

But it’s not. This is your court and this is your team. The Aoba Johsai Girls’ Volleyball Team welcomed you with open arms and open hearts and you’ve never felt so alive.

For the first, second, third, hundredth time in your life you take to the court and feel the crown on your head and a gold medal hanging on your heart.

(You don’t think much about Oikawa these days. Not really. Maybe in another life, maybe it was another you, but you never really loved Oikawa. Admired, for sure. Daydreamt about, perhaps.

But love? The packaged kind that the sparkly-eyed magazines plaster on their covers? That plastic, ephemeral summertime you grow in and out of?

It’s gone like a sun shower.)

Volleyball, you think. Volleyball is truly something you love.  
You think that this isn’t romantic, but a real “romance”. “Romance” as in adventure. Highs, lows, mundane everyday life- you take it all head on.

Run up that waterfall. Start at zero everyday. End at 120%. 

Today, too, you win.


End file.
